


Haunted House

by ry0kiku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungguh, Feliciano itu iblis, seorang iblis bermuka malaikat yang tega menjebaknya dalam situasi seperti ini. Dan, oh. Tangan Antonio-kah yang dari tadi diremasnya dalam ketakutan? Well, damn. Halloween fic, kinda. SpaMano and other pairings. COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Vee! Ludwig, itu ada rumah hantu! Aku mau masuk, vee~"_

 _"Feliciano! Jangan lari-lari di koridor!"_

 _"Artie! Ayo masuk! Kayaknya seru tuh, rumah hantu!"_

 _"Hah? Bukannya kamu takut hantu? Tung- Hei! Jangan main seret aja, you git!"_

 _"Sepertinya seru. Su-san, bagaimana kalau kita juga ikut?"_

 _"...B'ikl'h"_

 _"Fratello juga ikut dong~"_

 _"Ogah! Ngapain juga, bayar mahal-mahal cuma buat ditakut-takutin! Ngabis-ngabisin duit! Nggak penting banget!"_

 _"Hiks. Fratello kejam... Vee... Fratello Antonio..."_

 _"Lovi, jangan begitu, kasihan Feli kan. Kita ikut, ya? Ya?"_

.

Sungguh, Feliciano itu iblis. Seorang iblis bermuka malaikat yang membuatnya terjebak di situasi ini. Apa yang dimaksud dengan situasi ini? Tentu saja...

"Jadi, tiket masuk ke rumah hantu untuk delapan orang. Semuanya 1.600 yen, aru." Wang Yao mengulurkan delapan lembar tiket ke Ludwig, tangan satunya siap menadah uang pembayaran. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa pakai yen? Karena nilai tukarnya sedang tinggi saat ini. Hitung-hitung beramal bagi Japan yang ekspornya sedang seret karena kurs valuta...

Mari kita kembali ke topik.

"Kalian jalan lurus saja ke arah sana, nanti Kiku akan memberi kalian briefing singkat sekaligus peta dan senter. Selamat menikmati, aru." Sang penjaga booth rumah hantu itu tersenyum—coret, menyeringai—kepada kedelapan orang yang mulai memasuki lorong yang diterangi lilin-lilin suram.

Lovino Vargas masih bersedekap, wajahnya merengut dalam cemberut. Sudah lama dia menunggu-nunggu kedatangan festival sekolah, dan bukannya mengunjungi stall-stall makanan berburu pasta atau pizza, menonton performance dari berbagai negara, menikmati kembang api sambil menggandeng tangan Antoni—CORET YANG BARUSAN. Yah intinya, sia-sia banget nggak sih kalau susah-susah datang ke festival di tengah udara sejuk musim gugur dan ujung-ujungnya malah mengunjungi rumah hantu?

Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, tim dekornya benar-benar nggak tanggung-tanggung. Entah bagaimana cara mereka menyulap gedung administrasi jadi mirip bangunan terlantar bekas tempat penyiksa-

Tunggu...barusan yang putih-putih lewat itu apa? Masa sih...

"Emm...Lovi? Bisa tolong kendurkan tanganmu sedikit? Jari-jariku mulai mati rasa, ahaha..."

Lovino Vargas langsung menarik tangannya, bersyukur suasana remang-remang itu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti sudah semerah buah yang jadi sarapannya tadi pagi. Tidak, barusan dia TIDAK ketakutan, oke? Dia cuma...cuma memegang tangan Antonio buat memastikan Spaniard bego itu nggak nyasar ato kenapa-napa, itu saja! Sama-sekali-bukan-atas-dasar...

"Vee... Fratello takut, ya?"

Sumpah. Lebih dari ini mungkin dia bisa menggoreng telur dadar di mukanya. Atau mungkin pancake. Atau bahkan ayam goreng saus mentega. Nasib memang, punya jiwa tsundere. Sudah ditakdirkan bakal banyak blushing.

"Ka-Kagak lah! C-Cuma beginian doang siapa juga yang bakal..."

"Konbanwa, minna-san."

Sumpah. Yang tadi memekik itu BUKAN dirinya. Siapapun pasti akan freak out kalau Honda Kiku sialan itu tahu-tahu muncul dari belakang, cahaya senter menyorot dari bawah wajahnya, lengkap dengan senyum yanderenya. Tidak, pasti bukan dia yang teriak. Paling si Feliciano, yang sekarang lagi meluk pacarnya-coret, si Jerman sialan itu coret-sambil gemetaran. Heh. Memang susah punya adik penakut kayak dia...

"Emm Lovi, bisa tolong...uhuk, lepaskan lengan yang mengganduli leherku ini? Aku, ah, mulai susah napas..."

Tersentak, Lovino langsung mundur selangkah, melepaskan tangannya yang tadi mengalungi leher Antonio dalam posisi yang...cukup bisa imajinasikan. Wajahnya sudah lebih merah daripada lobster saus tomat. Damn reflexes...

"Bloody hell, Honda! Nggak usah pake ngagetin gitu napa?" Arthur Kirkland, sang ketua OSIS beralis tebal dengan aksen British kental itu langsung menyemprot sang pemuda Jepang, tangannya mengelus-elus dadanya tepat di titik jantungnya berada.

"Jitsuni sumimasen, Kaakurando-san. Saya hanya menyesuaikan diri dengan atmosfir dan situasi." Honda Kiku, sekretaris rajin yang hari ini tiba-tiba alih profesi, menjawab sopan, membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam. Ah, kalau saja teman-teman Western-nya itu bisa melihat seringai yandere yang kini terpampang di wajahnya yang tersembunyi kegelapan...

"Ngg... Sudah, sudah, angkat kepalamu, Kiku. Tadi Yao bilang kamu akan memberi kita briefing?" Pemuda Finlandia cinta damai, Tino Väinämöinen, bertanya dengan suaranya yang halus. Di sebelahnya, Berwald Oxenstierna, pemuda tanpa ekspresi asal Swedia yang adalah sahabatnya-coret isi sendiri coret-mengangguk menyetujui.

Kiku mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya sudah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. "Anda benar. Baiklah, kalau begitu akan saya mulai briefingnya. Minna-san, selamat datang di rumah hantu Obakeya. Saya Honda Kiku, organizer sekaligus guide anda untuk lima menit ke depan. Wahana ini dirancang sebagai bagian dari atraksi andalan Tenku Festi-"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Hening seketika. Terdengar suara menelan ludah, entah dari siapa. Senyum mistis Kiku semakin melebar.

"Oya. Saya cukup yakin yang barusan itu suara Erizabeeta-san."

Ber-vee-ing ria, Feliciano sudah memeluk Ludwig dengan style yang sama dengan Lovino sewaktu pertama kali dikagetkan Kiku. Ludwig sendiri masih berdiri tegap bagai tentara di garis depan, namun butir-butir keringat dingin bisa dilihat menuruni dahinya. Antonio meringis ketika Lovino tanpa sadar sudah meremas lagi tangannya. Tino dan Berwald bertukar pandangan tanpa suara. Arthur berdeham dan entah kenapa mulai membetulkan dasinya—dengan tangan gemetar tentunya. Sementara Alfred tampak gelisah.

"Artie, aku jadi takut nih... Pulang yuk!"

"..aku juga, bego. Tapi kita sudah bayar uang masuk, jadi harus maju terus. Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi, jangan lari. Baru dua hari yang lalu engkelku sembuh dari keseleo..."

"Vee... Luddie... Aku takut, vee..."

"...tenang saja, Feliciano. Walaupun itu sesuatu yang sebegitu menakutkannya sampai membuat gadis seperkasa Héderváry menjerit seperti itu, aku yakin kita pasti bisa mengatasinya."

"Ahaha. Ludwig, entah kenapa aku merasa kamu bikin mereka berdua makin ta...adududuh! Lovi, tolong jangan bikin jari-jariku remuk..."

"K'mu t'dak t'kut?"

"Ah. Sedikit. Su-san bagaimana?"

"...s'd'kit."

Hmm. Salahkah kalau Honda Kiku menyesali dirinya yang tidak membawa kamera?

"Ano... bagaimana, minna? Apakah sebaiknya kita lanjutkan? Saya akan coba mempersingkat briefing-nya." Dia bertanya hati-hati. Delapan pasang mata itu saling bertukar pandangan, sebelum mengangguk takut-takut. Di dalam hatinya, pemuda Jepang itu tersenyum puas. Kalau nggak begini nggak akan seru soalnya.

"Baiklah. Anda bisa mulai dari ruang A-201, terus menjelajahi ruangan-ruangan lantai dua sesuai dengan yang tertera di peta, lalu naik elevator turun ke lantai satu dan kembali ke lobi. Kewajiban anda hanya satu; masuki semua ruangan yang ada di peta sampai ke ujung-ujungnya—termasuk kamar mandi sekalipun."

Kegelapan itu sungguh menyamarkan seringainya dengan sangat baik. Walaupun di sisi lain juga menyamarkan adegan-adegan yang seharusnya bisa jadi inspirasi menulis dou-

Mari kita lanjutkan briefingnya.

"Ah. Dan karena ini senternya cuma ada satu, sebaiknya anda memutuskan siapa yang akan membawa senternya. Soalnya selepas lorong ini, tidak akan ada lilin lagi," papar sang pemandu. Kedelapan pasang mata itu lagi-lagi beradu pandang, firasat buruk mulai bermunculan.

"Tentu saja, sang pembawa senter harus berjalan paling depan," imbuhnya lagi.

DEG.

Tujuh pasang mata langsung menatap pemuda Swedia yang berdiri diam, balas memandang mereka yang notabene lebih pendek dari dirinya.

"J'ng'n h'rap" balasnya lugas. Mereka yang tadinya memandang buru-buru membuang muka, takut mengalami trauma bahkan sebelum memasuki rumah hantunya.

"Y-Ya sudahlah. Lagipula Berwald terlalu seram, kasihan hantunya nanti." Alfred beralasan, tertawa gugup. Bilang saja di antara mereka tidak ada yang punya keberanian untuk memaksa sang stoic Swedish itu untuk berjalan di depan.

"Jadi, tidak ada volunteer nih? Shikataganai ne," Kiku menghela napas, menarik keluar peta dan senter besar lalu menyodorkannya ke tangan seorang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo yang masih tercengang.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Kariedo-san."

Delapan orang masuk sudah. Berapakah yang akan keluar? Ralat, berapakah yang dapat keluar dengan selamat dan tetap waras? Yang manapun, Honda Kiku sudah siap dengan buku sketsa dan pena. Setidaknya klub otaku tidak akan kekurangan bahan diskusi-ralat, fangirling-selama empat minggu ke depan.

-tbc


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungguh, Feliciano itu iblis, seorang iblis bermuka malaikat yang tega menjebaknya dalam situasi seperti ini. Dan, oh. Tangan Antonio-kah yang dari tadi diremasnya dalam ketakutan? Well, damn. Halloween fic, kinda. SpaMano and other pairings. COMPLETE

HAUNTED HOUSE

\- chapter two -

Kalau saja tangannya tidak sibuk memegang peta dan senter, pasti Antonio sudah menggaruk kepalanya dengan ekspresi penuh kebingungan.

"Ehh jadinya...kenapa aku yang harus jalan di depan?" Pemuda Spanyol agak lemot itu bertanya polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Karena kamu yang bawa senternya, bego!" Lovino menghardik, mencengkeram bagian belakang jaket Antonio sambil mengutuk peta dan senter sialan yang membuatnya tidak bisa menggandeng tangan pac—CORET, si Spaniard bego yang-hanya-kebetulan-saja-dekat-dengannya-itu.

"Terus, kenapa mesti aku yang bawa senternya?"

Lovino harus menahan hasrat untuk tidak facepalm. "Karena dikasih sama Kiku, bego!"

"Kenapa Kiku ngasihnya ke aku?"

"...mana kutahu. Karena kamu bego dan nggak bisa baca situasi kali, idiota."

"Tapi kalau nggak bisa baca situasi kan masih ada si Jones, kenapa aku..."

"HEH! Yang barusan maksudnya apa tuh?"

"Maksudnya dia ngatain lo bego, you git. Dan kali ini sih aku setuju mendingan si tomato-freak itu yang di depan daripada kamu. Bisa berabe kita kalo kamu kabur sambil bawa senternya."

"Artie... Kau kejam... Jangan sadis-sadis dong sama pac-"

"Ahem. Daripada pembicaraan ini semakin melantur, bagaimana kalau kita mulai bergerak? Si Kiku sudah meninggalkan kita dari tadi." Ludwig, yang tampak sudah hampir facepalm saking putus asanya menghadapi ke-autis-an rekan-rekannya, memberi usulan yang waras seperti biasa.

"S't'ju d'ngan L'dwig." Berwald mengangguk menyetujui.

"Vee~ Fratello Antonio, pertama kita harus jalan ke mana?" Feliciano bertanya, menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat peta yang dipegang Antonio dengan lebih jelas.

Antonio menyorotkan senternya ke peta sementara teman-temannya berdiri mengelilinginya, memincingkan mata berusaha mengenali pola-pola yang tergambar di sana.

"Hmm... Pertama-tama ruangan A-201 ya. Berarti, kita harus naik ke lantai dua?" Antonio bergumam, menggulung kembali petanya lalu menatap teman-temannya.

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, di ujung koridor ini mestinya ada tangga." Tino berujar, jemarinya mengelus dagunya dalam usahanya mengingat-ingat. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari sana?"

Mereka berdelapan bertatapan sejenak, sebelum mengangguk dan mulai berjalan. Antonio paling depan, menggenggam peta dan membawa senter untuk menerangi jalan. Lovino persis di belakangnya, masih mencengkeram jaketnya. Ludwig dan Feliciano di belakang mereka, dengan Feliciano mengganduli lengan Ludwig seperti koala mengganduli pohon pepaya (mohon jangan dibayangkan). Di belakang keduanya, Berwald dan Tino berjalan, tampak paling normal dibandingkan dengan kedua pasangan di depan—kalau saja tangan Berwald yang merengkuh pinggang Tino dengan protektif itu diabaikan. Sementara di barisan paling belakang, Arthur mulai sakit kepala mendengar rengekan pasangannya.

"Art...pokoknya apapun yang terjadi, jangan lepasin tanganku ya! Janji!"

Arthur menghela napas saat merasakan jemari itu menggenggamnya semakin erat, mulai merasakan simpati atas penderitaan Antonio di bab sebelumnya.

"Iya, iya Al. Aku nggak akan lepasin selama kamu nggak lari. Kakiku baru aja sembuh keseleo, belum boleh lari sama dokter. Whatever happens, DON'T. Bloody. Run. Away. Get it?"

"Baiklah, Art! I love you, sweetheart~"

Ketua OSIS jaim itu memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan warna merah yang menjalar di pipinya, menggumamkan "Bodoh," dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

"Hoi, yang di belakang! Jangan pacaran aja, kita semua sudah di lantai dua nih! Cepetan naik!" Suara judes Lovino Vargas menyentak keduanya itu dari dunia mereka yang penuh...silakan isi sendiri. Mata hijau dan biru itu melebar ketika menyadari bahwa tinggal mereka berdua saja yang masih di lantai satu, tanpa penerangan, tanpa arah. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai 'penampakan' memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

"ANJRIT! TUNGGUIN KITA, WOYY!"

Engsel pintu yangs sedikit karatan itu berderak sedikit ketika Antonio membukanya perlahan, menyorongkan senter ke dalam ruangan, sebelum mendorong pintunya sampai terbuka sepenuhnya. Ruangan itu kosong, gelap, dan selain meja dan kursi yang posisinya agak janggal, tidak ada tanda-tanda keanehan lainnya. Antonio menyorotkan senternya sekali ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, sebelum melangkah masuk, yang lain mengikutinya sambil celingukan.

"Oi bastard, yakin nggak apa-apa nih, langsung masuk begitu aja?" Lovino berbisik pelan, pegangannya di jaket Antonio mengerat.

"Ngg... Harusnya sih nggak apa-apa. Oh ya, kalian jalannya hati-hati, mejanya random banget gini." Pemuda Spanyol itu berbisik mengingatkan.

Lovino sudah akan berbalik untuk memperingatkan Feliciano ketika suara teriakan memenuhi ruangan.

"Che diavolo-?"

"HUAA! ARTIE! BARUSAN ADA YANG NYOLEK PUNDAKKU!"

"Hei... Tung- Al, tenang dulu...pokoknya tenang dulu, goblok. HEI! Barusan kamu pegang apaan? Dasar mes-"

"YANG BARUSAN PASTI HANTU! PASTI HANTU! PASTI HANTUUUUU!"

"A-Alfred... Tolong tenangkan diri anda..." Suara lembut itu kemungkinan besar milik Tino. "Yang tadi belum tentu hantu kok. Saya cuma lihat bayangan putih besar dengan jemari bercakar..."

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!"

Terdengar suara gedubrakan, sumpah serapah dengan aksen British kental ditambah jeritan-jeritan dari seorang American. Suara gedubrakan itu bertambah keras dan Antonio akhirnya menyorotkan senternya ke belakang, menampakkan Alfred yang setengah menyeret Arthur berusaha menyeberangi lautan meja menuju pintu keluar.

"GUE GAK TAHAN LAGI! GUE MAU KELUAR DARI SINI!"

"ALFRED! Gue gak bisa lari nih, bego! Gue kan udah bilang kaki gue keseleo! Anjrit jangan maen seret aja lo, GIT! Sakit, tauk!"

Tidak setiap hari mereka disuguhi pemandangan seorang Arthur Kirkland terpincang-pincang dengan pisuhan mengucur deras dari mulutnya. Tanpa mempedulikan rekan-rekannya yang ternganga dan Antonio yang hampir menjatuhkan senter saking terkejutnya, Alfred langsung menyusupkan tangannya di bawah lutut Arthur dan mengangkat ketua OSIS itu dalam gendongan bridal style.

"MAAF TEMAN-TEMAN, HERO KABUR DULUAN!" Dia sempat-sempatnya mengumumkan sebelum ngacir ke pintu keluar, menggendong Arthur yang sekarang terdiam (entah karena kaget atau masih speechless impiannya jadi kenyataan) langsung keluar kelas.

Mereka masih terdiam sampai derap langkah pemuda America itu tak terdengar lagi, sebelum Ludwig memecahkan keheningan.

"Yang tadi itu...apa?"

"Ngg'k t'hu. Ngg'k l'hat apa-apa."

"Ahaha. Jadi tinggal kita berenam sekarang?"

"Sudahlah, nggak usah dibahas lagi. Oi, tomato-bastard. Berikutnya ruangan mana?"

"E-Ehhh..." Antonio memincingkan mata berusaha membaca petanya dalam keremangan ruangan. "Mmm ruangan A-206, lumayan jauh dari sini. Jadi, ruangan ini sudah selesai, nih? Hantunya mana?"

"Mana kutahu. Sudah, langsung jalan aja. Merinding lama-lama di sini." Lovino menyodok punggung Antonio, menyuruhnya berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Setelah mereka semua keluar, Berwald—yang sekarang paling belakang—mengedarkan pandangan sekilas sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu ruangan. Tak satupun dari mereka melihat sosok yang tersembunyi di balik pintu, sosok yang tengah menyeringai sambil menjilat tangannya yang bercakar, mata violetnya berkilauan dalam seringai keji kekanak-kanakan.

"Rumah hantu yang aneh, vee~" Feliciano berkomentar riang ketika mereka menyusuri lorong menuju ruangan berikutnya. "Hantunya nggak keluar-keluar~"

"Anjrit! Jangan malah ngarep yang macem-macem, adek goblok!" Lovino mengumpat, mencengkeram jaket Antonio makin erat. Spaniard itu jelas harus menyetrika jaketnya nanti malam.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar. Nanti hantunya keluar lho." Ludwig berkata kalem, mulai stress dan merasa salah lokasi. Seharusnya sekarang dia jaga stand menembak, bukannya babysitting bocah-bocah autis di rumah hantu nggak jelas…

"APA LO BILANG, POTATO-BAS-"

"Ssshhh Lovi, jangan teriak. Kita sudah sampai nih. Aku buka pintu sekarang, ya?" Tanpa menunggu konfirmasi, Antonio langsung mendorong pintu sampai terbuka, dan langsung disambut dengan kegelapan.

"Apa nih, terowongan?" Spain menyorotkan senternya ke lorong di depannya, memegang konstruksi yang sepertinya terdiri dari perpaduan kardus bekas dan entah substansi apa. Bubur kertas, mungkin.

"Buset, niat amat…"

"Jangan diem aja, bastard! Ayo cepet jalan!" Lovino lagi-lagi menyodok punggungnya, padahal sendirinya mengerut di baliknya. Antonio tertawa kecil dan mulai melangkah memasuki terowongan.

Konstruksi itu bisa dibilang cukup kecil, bahkan duo pemuda Italia yang notabene bertubuh cilik itupun terpaksa berjalan sambil merunduk-runduk. Bagi Ludwig dan Berwald, kita hanya bisa berdoa dan menyemangati mereka. Sialnya lagi, 'terowongan' itu sudah berkelok-kelok dengan tidak manusiawi, makin lama seperti makin mengecil, bahkan sampai ke titik di mana mereka semua diharuskan untuk merangkak.

"Sumpah, ini rumah hantu atau outbond indoor sih?" Lovino menggerutu.

"Hm. Tinggal tambah kawat beraliran listrik di atas, ini bisa jadi latihan militer. Konsep yang menarik." Sepertinya kegalauan situasi ini sudah cukup untuk membuat bahkan Ludwig pun OOC.

"Nggak ada yang nanya pendapat lo, potato-bas- OUCH! Merda, Antonio! Kenapa berhenti mendadak gitu, hah?"

Yang ditanya hanya menunjuk ke depan dengan senternya, menunjukkan sesosok tubuh yang terbaring tak bergerak di tengah terowongan. Wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut yang tergerai tapi dari struktur tubuhnya, terlihat seperti pria—atau wanita kekar?

"Itu…apaan ya?" Antonio bertanya, suaranya sedikit bergetar. Pertanyaannya direspon oleh keheningan sampai akhirnya Berwald menjawab dengan lugas.

"…or'ng m'ti."

Jawaban itupun direspon dengan keheningan. Terdengar suara menelan ludah, entah dari siapa.

"Unmöglich. Ini rumah hantu. Pasti itu cuma atraksi untuk menakuti-nakuti." Ludwig menggeram. "Carriedo, ayo jalan. Tunggu apa lagi?"

Antonio tampak bimbang sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kembali merangkak ke arah 'mayat' itu, bibirnya komat-kamit mengucapkan doa dalam bahasa Spanyol. Lovino memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berjengit ketika dia lewat di samping 'mayat' itu. 'Mayat' itu tetap terbaring tidak bergerak. Ludwig dan Feliciano merangkak melewatinya, menahan napas dengan tegang. Masih tidak bergerak. Berwald dan Tino merangkak pelan-pelan di sisinya, ketika mendadak tangan si 'mayat' mencengkeram pergelangan kaki si pemuda Finlandia.

"AAAAAHHH SU-SAAAAN!"

Jeritan Tino bergaung di terowongan sempit itu. Feliciano dan Lovino, terkenal expert dalam urusan melarikan diri, langsung merangkak secepat mereka bisa, menarik Ludwig dan Antonio bersama mereka. Ketika mereka mencapai akhir terowongan, bentuk mereka sudah tidak keruan, terengah-engah dengan jantung berdetak kencang.

"Whew… harus kuakui… lumayan seru juga…" Antonio masih bisa-bisanya nyengir lebar, sebelah tangan mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Seru apanya, idiota! Nggak bagus buat jantung, kali!" Lovino langsung menyembur pedas.

"Vee~ Luddie…seram, seram sekali, vee~"

Ludwig hanya mengangguk, merapikan rambutnya yang sempat berantakan. "Harus kuakui tadi cukup mengagetkan. Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana si Oxenstierna dan…?"

"D's'ni."

Tahu-tahu dinding terowongan di depan mereka robek ke dalam, menampaknya Berwald yang menggendong Tino yang masih gemetar dengan style yang sama waktu Alfred menggendong Arthur beberapa saat sebelumnya. Pemuda Swedia itu melangkah dengan tenang, melewati lubang yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di terowongan.

"Ehh… B-Berwald…kamu ngapain?" Antonio bertanya gugup.

"M'n'long T'no."

"Bukan itu. Err kamu baru saja merusak properti…?"

"M'n'long T'no."

"Terus si 'mayat' tadi gimana kabarnya?"

"M'ti."

Ludwig facepalm. Sungguh, ini pembicaraan tanpa ujung pangkal yang kalau diteruskan bisa membuatnya botak mendadak. "Sudahlah Carriedo, nggak usah dibahas lagi. Ruangan berikutnya di mana?"

"Emm… A-208… di sini." Antonio menyorotkan senternya ke papan nama di depan ruangan, alis cokelatnya bertautan. "Ruangan staff ya? Jujur aku belum pernah masuk sampai ke sini…"

"Bukannya cuma mereka yang part-time jadi teaching assistant doang yang boleh masuk ya?" Lovino berkomentar.

"Vee~ Berwald pernah jadi teaching assistant untuk kelas Social Psychology kan? Di dalam, ruangannya kayak gimana ya?" Feliciano bertanya polos. Mereka berlima terdiam, menunggu jawaban sang stoic Swedish.

"B'nyak m'ja."

Yang ternyata sangat gubrak.

"Err…oke, aku buka pintunya ya." Antonio berusaha menyelamatkan situasi yang sangat krik tersebut dengan memutar kenop pintu dan mulai menyenteri ruangan.

Dan langsung menyinari sosok berambut panjang yang tengah duduk membelakangi mereka.

Feliciano dan Lovino langsung ber-vee dan ber-chigi sambil memeluk (baca; mencekik) kekasih mereka, menyembunyikan kepala mereka ke dada bidang kedua seme mereka. Tangan Berwald otomatis bergerak ke depan Tino dengan sikap melindungi, matanya menatap tajam sosok misterius di depan. Sosok itu bergerak, perlahan-lahan berputar ke arah mereka.

Ludwig dan Antonio menelan ludah. Mata Berwald menyipit. Sosok itu mulai berputar, rambut hitam panjangnya tersibak…

Menampakkan wajah tertutup topeng babi yang sangat…tidak seram sama sekali.

Angin sepoi berhembus, jangkrik mengerik. Antonio menjatuhkan mulutnya dengan tidak elit, Ludwig sudah hampir facepalm lagi. Berwald masih tetap tanpa ekspresi. Tino, di sisi lain…

"Wahh! Kamu imut sekali, tuan babi!"

Keheningan langsung menyelimuti. Si 'babi' menunduk, gemetar, sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar, mengeluarkan apa yang mereka duga suara tangisan. Nah, coba dia gitu dari awal, mungkin bisa jadi sedikit lebih serem. Yang manapun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur ayam. Babi yang malang.

"Err…jadi kita ke ruangan berikutnya nih?" Antonio menawarkan.

"Tadi Kiku bilang kita harus memasuki ruangannya sampai ke ujung." Ludwig mengingatkan.

"Ahh iya juga ya. Kalau begitu, kita masuk nih?" Lagi-lagi tanpa konfirmasi, Antonio langsung nyelonong masuk, membuat yang lain terpaksa mengikuti.

"Bastardo! Bisa nggak sih nggak pake maen nyelon-"

"Waahh Berwald benar, banyak meja!" Antonio dengan girang menyorotkan senternya ke sekeliling ruangan, menatap meja-meja yang berjejer seolah-olah belum pernah melihat meja sebelumnya.

"Idiota! Dengerin kalau orang ngomong, toma-"

"Ssshh! Dengar suara yang barusan tidak?" Pemuda Jerman yang paling waras di antara mereka mendesis, mematikan argument pemuda Italia panasan itu seketika. Keenamnya langsung terdiam, menajamkan pendengaran. Memang benar, mereka bisa mendengar bunyi derak entah dari mana.

"Vee… suara apa itu, vee? Seramm…"

"S'p'rti… su'ra m'ja d'g'ser…m'ngkin…" Percaya atau tidak, inilah rekor kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan seorang Berwald sepanjang dua chapter ini.

"S-Suara meja digeser?" Lovino menelan ludah, memandang takut meja-meja yang ada di sekeliling mereka. 'Hantu' itu bisa muncul dari mana saja…

GRAK!

Keenamnya berjengit, langsung bergerombol di belakang Antonio yang memegang senter.

"O-Oi! Kenapa jadi pada ngumpet di belakangku?" Pemuda Spanyol itu protes, tapi tidak bisa membantah karena dirinya yang memegang senter.

"I-Idiota! P-Pokoknya cepet cari pintu keluar! Terangin jalannya dengan benar!" Lovino lagi-lagi menyodok punggung si Spanyol keras-keras. Antonio menghela napas, sebelum berjalan pelan-pelan, tangannya yang memegang senter menegang.

GRAKK!

Keenamnya menahan napas. Antonio kembali menyorotkan senter ke sekeliling ruangan. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda penampakan. Sumpah, yang beginian bikin sport jantung aja…

GRAKK!

"ADUH!"

Kali ini, cahaya senter menyinari sosok gelap yang terpuruk di bawah meja di sisi kiri mereka, beberapa meter dari pintu keluar. Sosok bertopeng itu mengaduk kesakitan, memegangi perutnya. Pemahaman memasuki kepala mereka berenam secara bersamaan.

Si 'hantu' bermaksud meneror mereka dengan cara menggerak-gerakkan meja. Namun, entah bagaimana, si 'hantu' malah terjerembab dan menabrak si meja tak berdosa. Intinya: senjata makan tuan.

Kelimanya langsung tertawa laknat. Minus satu orang. Yang tentunya sudah bisa anda tebak siapa.

"Aduh, sepertinya sakit. Tidak apa-apa?" Pemuda Finlandia itu tersenyum manis, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong si 'hantu' yang tampak kesakitan.

Ah. Tino Väinämöinen memang terkenal baik. Terlalu baik, malah. Siapapun yang jadi hantu, marilah kita mendoakan harga dirinya yang terdegradasi dengan kejam. Amin.

"…Yuk, ke ruangan berikutnya." Antonio tertawa garing sambil berjalan cepat ke arah pintu keluar, memberi isyarat bagi teman-temannya untuk mengikutinya. Membiarkan si 'hantu' sendirian meratapi nasib sialnya.

"Jadi, ini ruangan terakhir, nih?" Lovino memincingkan matanya, membaca peta dari balik bahu Antonio.

"Ya, setidaknya untuk lantai dua. Berikutnya kita harus turun ke lantai satu lewat elevator." Antonio mengiyakan. Keenam pasang mata itu langsung terpaku pada mesin transportasi vertikal yang seringkali menjadi rebutan siswa di saat rush hour pergantian kelas. Sekarang, entah kenapa mesin yang sangat praktis itu terlihat seperti pedang bermata dua.

"Taruhan, pasti di dalam ada apa-apanya." Ludwig bergumam, keringat dingin mulai muncul di dahinya. "Dan dibandingkan dengan ruangan-ruangan yang kita lewati, elevator lebih sempit…kita bakal ditakut-takuti dari jarak dekat…"

"Yah, selama 'hantu'nya segaje yang sebelum-sebelumnya sih, nggak masalah kukira." Antonio berpendapat, menggulung kembali petanya. "Jadi, kita masuk, nih? Atau ambil tangga aja? Nggak ada kewajiban harus lewat elevator sih."

"Tapi…sayang uangnya, vee~ Kita masuk aja ya?" Tanpa diduga, Feliciano mengemukakan opini di luar dugaan. Kelima rekannya memandang pemuda Italia penakut itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"O-Oi, adek goblok, kamu nggak kerasukan, kan?"

"Feliciano, kau yakin…?" Bahkan Ludwig pun meragukan kewarasan pasangannya ini. Feliciano mengangguk-angguk bersemangat.

"Yup! Fratello Antonio, bisa tolong pencetin tombol elevatornya?"

Antonio tampak ragu-ragu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya memencet tombol bertanda panah ke bawah. Selagi menunggu elevator itu mencapai lantai mereka, dengan diam-diam tanpa ada yang melihat, Feliciano mundur sedikit, memencet tombol send di hpnya, mengirim pesan yang sudah disiapkannya sehari sebelumnya.

'Vee, Kiku~ Jikan da yo~'

Beberapa detik kemudian, hp-nya bergetar menunjukkan balasan dari Honda Kiku.

'Wakarimashita.'

TING!

Pintu elevator itu terbuka, mengundang mereka masuk ke dalam. Feliciano dengan cepat menyimpan kembali hp-nya, senyuman polos yang sedikit yandere menghiasi wajahnya. Mestinya dia dilarang mengambil kelas bahasa Jepang yang sama dengan Kiku di tahun berikutnya. Terkontaminasi sudahlah ke-inosen-an-nya.

Antonio dan Lovino sudah memasuki elevator ketika Feliciano mengeluarkan jeritan keras dan memeluk Tino dari belakang, gemetar dari kepala sampai kaki. Ludwig dan Berwald langsung menghampiri mereka, wajah pemuda Jerman itu campuran antara kekagetan dan kekhawatiran.

"Feli-" Antonio sudah hampir melangkah keluar dari elevator ketika terdengar bunyi 'TING' kedua dan pintu elevator itu menutup, memisahkan keduanya dari rekan-rekan mereka.

Ah, kalau saja mereka bisa melihat seringai Feliciano yang tersembunyi di balik lengan Ludwig yang tengah memeluknya…

-tbc


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungguh, Feliciano itu iblis, seorang iblis bermuka malaikat yang tega menjebaknya dalam situasi seperti ini. Dan, oh. Tangan Antonio-kah yang dari tadi diremasnya dalam ketakutan? Well, damn. Halloween fic, kinda. SpaMano and other pairings. COMPLETE

HAUNTED HOUSE

-chapter three-

"Emm... Lovi? Kayaknya...kita terkurung, nih."

Lovino hanya mendengus melihat Antonio tertawa gugup, jemarinya masih memencet tombol elevator dengan sia-sia, berusaha membuat benda macet itu kembali berfungsi. Begitu pintunya tertutup, entah kenapa aliran listrik langsung terputus, memerangkap mereka berdua di dalam elevator laknat itu.

Berdua. Hanya dirinya dan si Spaniard bego yang baru bulan lalu jadia—CORET YANG BARUSAN. Bukan konsumsi publik.

"Cih. Di dalam sini nggak ada sinyal lagi." Pemuda Italia itu memasukkan kembali hp-nya ke dalam saku, alis auburn-nya bertemu. Dia ingat Feliciano sempat menjerit sesaat sebelum pintu elevator laknat itu menutup. Jangan-jangan, adiknya itu...

Antonio menghela napas, sudah menyerah memenceti tombol yang jelas-jelas tidak berfungsi.

"Terus gimana, dong? Senter sama peta-nya kan masih di aku, kasihan Ludwig sama yang lain..."

Lovino harus menahan hasrat untuk tidak facepalm. "Bego! Di saat seperti ini masih juga mikirin orang lain! Kita kekurung, goblok, KEKURUNG! Tinggal tunggu waktu sampai oksigen menipis terus kita tercekik, mati, terus..."

"Mmm Lovi, kamu agak lebay..."

"...terus kalo kita udah jadi hantu, sumpah, gue bakal menghantui adek goblok itu sama si otaku-bastardo atau siapapun sekongkolannya..."

"Errr... Lovi..."

"...sampe mereka harakiri ato gantung diri di gunung Fuji! Jangan dikira mentang-mentang gue tsundere terus enggak peka, ya! Gue udah bisa nebak akal bulus mereka..."

Antonio tidak mendengarkan. Mata hijaunya melebar ketika senternya menyorot pemuda Italia yang masih menyumpah-nyumpah. Atau lebih tepatnya, ke sosok di belakangnya.

"...Lovi? Apapun yang terjadi, jangan lihat ke belakang."

Sungguh, tidak ada gunanya Antonio mengambil kelas psikologi semester ini. Masih saja dia tidak bisa membaca situasi. Bukankah memang sudah menjadi hasrat manusia untuk melanggar apa yang dilarang? Lovino serta merta menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mata hazel-nya menyipit mencoba melihat menembus kegelapan.

Dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata merah yang mengalirkan darah, wajah pucat berbingkai rambut awut-awutan. Sosok berjubah itu menyeringai, memamerkan sederetan taring berbalut saliva, sebelum menjulurkan tangannya dan menarik korbannya yang kian memucat itu ke dadanya, perlahan mendekatkan taringnya ke leher sang pemuda Italia...

"CHIGYAAAAA!"

"Tidak bisa. Pasti listriknya putus atau semacamnya" Ludwig berhenti memencet-mencet tombol elevator dan berpaling menatap rekan-rekannya. "Mereka berdua terperangkap di dalam sana."

"Emm...perlukah kita mencari pertolongan?" Tino bertanya, kekhawatiran terdengar jelas di nada suaranya.

"G'm'na c'r'nya? S'n'ter d'n p't'nya d'p'g'ng si C'rriedo." Dengan ini terpecahkan sudah rekor kalimat terpanjang Berwald.

Ludwig harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengacak rambutnya yang tertata rapi karena frustrasi. "Aku sudah berusaha menghubungi Honda, tapi tidak nyambung entah kenapa."

Tentu saja. Honda Kiku saat ini hanya akan menjawab panggilan dari Feliciano Vargas seorang. Ah, kalau saja mereka bisa melihat seringai Feliciano yang tersembunyi kegelapan...

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kamu kenapa, Feliciano? Tiba-tiba teriak begitu. Kamu melihat sesuatu?" Ludwig mendadak bertanya, mata birunya menatap tajam siluet yang dia harap adalah si pemuda Italia.

Mata hazel itu melebar dalam ekspresi kepolosan. "Vee! Iya, tadi aku merasa ada yang nyolek pundakku, makanya aku jadi takut dan memeluk Tino! Maafkan aku, vee!"

Air mata mulai menggenangi mata hazel itu, walaupun tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Ah Feliciano, aktingmu sungguh menyeluruh...

Tino langsung mendekati Feliciano, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan penuh keibuan. "Sudahlah, Feliciano. Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu..." Pemuda Finlandia itu lalu mengangkat wajahnya menatap kedua sosok yang menjulang tinggi di atasnya, samar-samar oleh kegelapan.

"Lalu, sekarang sebaiknya bagaimana? Kita tidak bisa di sini selamanya..."

"Vainamoinen benar. Kita harus bergerak."

"K'm'na?"

"Kita coba cari tangga. Tadi sewaktu kita melihat peta, aku ingat melihat tangga dekat-dekat sini. Kita cari tangga itu, turun ke lantai satu, dan langsung menuju lobi." Ludwig menerangkan, mendengar Berwald bergumam mengiyakan.

"Ide bagus. Kalau boleh menyarankan, bagaimana kalau kita bergandengan tangan supaya tidak terpisah-pisah? Di sini gelap sekali..." Tino mengusulkan, jemarinya sudah menggandeng tangan Feliciano. Ludwig dan Berwald bertukar pandang dalam gelap sebelum mengangguk. Maka mulailah keempatnya berjalan menembus kegelapan…

"ADUH! Alfred, you GIT! Udah tahu tembok diem masih ditabrak juga! Turunin gue sekarang! Gue mau jalan sendiri aja!"

"T-Tapi hantu yang barusan serem banget, Art! Tahu-tahu nongol gitu aja dari dalem sumur..."

"GUE GAK PEDULI POKOKNYA TURUNIN GUE SEKARANG SEBELUM GUE CEKEK LO BIAR JADI SATU SAMA MEREKAA! DASAR LO GAK BECUS NYARI JALAN KELUA-"

"Ah, Arthur! Di situ kayaknya ada orang! Ayo, kita tanyain pintu keluarnya di mana!"

"Tung- oi... bloody hell, Alfred! Dengerin orang ngomong, you git! DAN TURUNIN GUE SEKARANG!"

Dan derap langkah diikuti sumpah serapah kembali mengisi koridor yang gelap.

"Y'kin ini j'l'n y'ng b'nar?"

"Tidak terlalu yakin sih, tapi mestinya di sekitar sini."

"Vee...Tino, kita mau ke mana sih sebenarnya?"

"Kita sedang mencari tangga. Kita harus turun ke lantai satu untuk mengabari organizer bahwa Antonio dan Lovino terperangkap dalam elevator..."

"Ohh begitu. Ah! Mungkin di sebelah sini!"

"Darimana kamu ta- Ah! Tunggu, Feliciano! Kenapa tiba-tiba..."

"T'no?"

"Oi, ini siapa yang tiba-tiba narik gini?"

"Vee! Aku tadi denger suara-suara aneh dari sana, mungkin aja itu jalan keluarnya!"

"Suara aneh?"

Firasat buruk mulai menghampiri Ludwig, Berwald, dan Tino. Apalagi ketika mendengar sendiri suara yang dimaksudkan oleh Feliciano.

"Kicir... Kicir kicir... Ini lagunya..."

Suara itu tidak jelek, cukup mendayu, tapi entah kenapa mendirikan bulu kuduk. Mungkin karena efek kegelapan total yang membuat mereka bahkan sukar melihat rekan sendiri. Berwald merasakan tangan Tino—setidaknya dia berharap itu tangan Tino dan bukan makhluk lain—mengerat di sekeliling jemarinya. Di sebelahnya, Ludwig menelan ludah dengan sangat ketara. Feliciano, anehnya, masih tampak ceria.

"Vee! Ada yang nyanyi ternyata!"

Terlalu ceria, malahan.

"F-Feliciano... K-Kayaknya arahnya bukan ke sini, deh..." Tino tertawa gugup, berusaha menarik pemuda Italia itu kembali ke jalan yang benar. Anehnya, tangan Feliciano kali ini tak bergeming.

"Lagu lama... yang datang... dari Jakarta..."

"Ah! Di situ juga ada cahaya! Jangan-jangan, itu Fratello Antonio yang nyanyi! Suara Fratello Antonio kan, bagus dan logatnya seksi gitu..."

"Memangnya suara Carriedo setinggi ini? Lagipula, lagunya kok terdengar seperti..."

"Ayo, kita lihat!"

"Tunggu, Feliciano! K-Kalau dipikir-pikir, harusnya Antonio dan Lovino saat ini masih..."

Terlambat. Keempatnya kini sudah berada dalam sebuah ruangan. Cermin besar menempel di dinding keramik, memantulkan cahaya lembut yang berasal dari sudut di balik tikungan.

"...s'p'rti to'let."

"Ini memang toilet! Sudahlah Feliciano, kita pergi dari sini! Perasaanku nggak enak..."

"Vee...Tapi, gimana kalau ternyata itu beneran Fratello? Coba masuk dulu yuk, vee!"

"Feli- tung-"

Lagi-lagi, terlambat. Entah bagaimana, Feliciano sudah menyeret mereka sampai membelok tikungan. Sekarang, keempat pasang mata berbeda warna itu menatap sebuah sosok yang bersimpuh di lantai, sebatang lilin menyala di depannya. Sosok itu berada di posisi nyaris membungkuk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tirai rambut hitam panjang. Anehnya, tembang lembut yang dinyanyikannya tidak terdengar teredam atau apapun juga.

"Saya menyanyi, ya tuan... memang sengaja..."

Sosok itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, rambut hitam panjang itu tersibak helai demi helai, menampilkan seraut wajah yang...tidak ada. Tidak ada wajah. Bahkan Berwald pun merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Tuk menghibur... hati yang luka..."

Sebentuk bibir muncul di kulit kosong itu, sudut-sudutnya mengarah ke atas dalam seringai menyeramkan.

"Hati yang luka..."

Lilin itu mendadak padam. Hawa dingin menyergap, tawa riang bergaung sejenak di telinga mereka, dan seringai tanpa wajah itu tahu-tahu sudah ada di depan mereka. Tersenyum lebar.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Honda Kiku harus menahan jemarinya yang sudah gatal ingin menggoreskan buah pikirannya ke sketch-book kesayangannya. Bagaimana tidak, di sampingnya kini sedang ada sosok Alfred F. Jones tengah menggendong Arthur Kirkland bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang baru saja mengikatkan benang merah. Dia tidak tahu mana yang lebih beruntung, mereka atau dirinya, di saat Alfred tiba-tiba berlari mendekatinya, berteriak-teriak lega dengan suaranya yang seperti toa. Tadinya dia sudah mempertimbangkan diri untuk kabur—bagaimanapun juga Alfred adalah partisipan, sementara dia adalah organizer—namun niatnya itu luruh secepat blok garam di lautan begitu melihat sosok Arthur Kirkland tengah blushing dalam gendongan sang American. Ahh, salahkah bila tadi dia nyaris mimisan?

"Kiku, jadi kita mau ke mana nih?" Pertanyaan riang itu memindahkan alam pikirannya yang sudah berkelana ke dunia rate M kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ah iya. Tadi, saya mendapat laporan dari Herakuresu-san selaku pelaksana teknis bahwa elevator sedang macet. Saya kemari untuk memperbaikinya, karena elevator itu kebetulan bagian dari atraksi ini."

Yang tentu saja adalah dusta. Tentu tidak perlu diungkapkan bahwa sang Grecian itu sesungguhnya tengah tidur lelap dikelilingi kucing-kucingnya, dan dirinyalah yang sebenarnya mengontrol elevator itu. Sebetulnya, bisa saja dia mengurus benda elektronik itu dari ruang kontrol tapi... kalau begitu dia tidak akan bisa menerima imbalannya kan? Dia sudah memenuhi perjanjiannya dengan Feliciano untuk 'membantu mencomblangkan' Antonio dan Lovino—memang sih mereka sudah jadian sekitar sebulan, tapi menurut Feliciano mereka masih butuh dorongan, terutama kakaknya yang suka malu-malu-tapi-mau. Yah pokoknya, sekarang dia bukan hanya berpotensi mendapatkan bahan doujin SpaM*no, melainkan juga US*K. Sungguh beruntung dirinya ini...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Terdengar suara jeritan, bergaung dan penuh teror. Alfred dan Arthur langsung terdiam, bulu kuduk langsung meremang.

"K-Kiku…y-yang barusan itu…" Alfred tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena sibuk menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Hmm. Sepertinya datang dari arah toilet." Seulas senyum muncul di bibir sang pemuda Jepang, tersembunyi oleh kegelapan.

Yang barusan... Bahkan Okisensusheruna-san juga ikut menjerit ya? Sepertinya anda agak terlalu berlebihan, Neshia-san...

Teriakan itu terdengar makin keras dan dari kejauhan terdengar suara derap langkah. Kiku mengarahkan senternya menerangi koridor di depannya dan benar saja; dalam hitungan detik empat siluet tampak berlarian, berteriak-teriak ketakutan.

"Minna-san. Ini saya, Honda Kiku. Harap tenang…" Pemuda Jepang itu mengumumkan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan senternya bak penjaga mercu suar.

Keempat orang itu langsung menoleh, ketakutan yang serupa mewarnai wajah mereka, lalu serta-merta langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Kikuuuu! Aku takut sekali, vee!"

"Ah, ada Alfred dan Arthur! Kalian selamat rupanya!"

"…."

"Honda! Syukurlah kamu bawa senter! Dengar, tadi Carriedo…"

"Saya sudah dengar soal Kariedo-san dan Roviino-kun. " Kiku memotong dengan sopan, menatap keempat peserta yang baru datang itu. Mereka masih tampak agak pucat. Nanti mungkin sebaiknya dia minta Eduard menunjukkan rekaman kamera tersembunyi di toilet. Siapa tahu ada adegan-adegan ekstra.

"Sekarang…bagaimana kalau kita kunjungi mereka?"

Lovino Vargas tidak menyukai kegelapan. Dia tidak suka saat pandangan matanya terbatas, membuatnya tanpa pertahanan dan siap diserang kapan saja. Heh. Bukan salahnya kalau dia tampan, bergaya, dan seorang Italian sampai banyak orang terpesona padanya-termasuk 'hantu' gila yang nyaris me...me...sebaiknya tidak usah diingat. Ya, karena itulah dia tidak menyukai kegelapan. Bukan karena dia tidak bisa melihat sepasang mata hijau terang yang pasti sedang memandangnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran, melihat alis cokelat itu beradu dengan begitu simetrisnya, melihat...

"Lovi, kamu nggak apa-apa kan?"

Suara itu datang dari suatu tempat di sebelah kanannya. Sangat dekat. Sang pemuda Italia bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah seketika.

"C-Cih. Selain nggak bisa ngeliat keriwilku sendiri, aku nggak apa-apa, bodoh. Kamu sih, pake acara ngerusakin senternya segala. Sekarang kita sama sekali nggak punya penerangan, kan!"

Benar. Detik begitu taring si 'hantu' menyentuh kulitnya, Antonio langsung menghajar kepala si 'hantu' dengan senternya. Aksi itu langsung diikuti kegelapan total begitu si senter pecah, dan yang berikutnya dia tahu hanya suara gedubrakan dan sumpah serapah dalam bahasa Spanyol. Beberapa saat kemudian Antonio menyerukan namanya lalu menarik tangannya, mengajaknya ke salah satu sudut di mana mereka duduk berdua sampai sekarang, menunggu pertolongan datang.

Menit berlalu dalam diam. Begitu matanya mulai membiasakan diri pada kegelapan, Lovino melihat gundukan tepat di seberangnya. 'Hantu' yang tadi mengganggunya.

Dia mendengus.

"Kau kan tidak perlu menghajarnya sampai seperti itu," komentarnya. "Kasihan, dia cuma menjalankan tugas."

"Dia pantas dihajar." Antonio menjawab datar. Lovino menoleh menatap siluet sang Spaniard, yang walaupun dalam gelap, dia bisa menangkap matanya berkilat berbahaya. "Dia menyentuh Lovi. Tidak ada yang menyentuh Lovi-ku dan boleh hidup setelah itu."

Ketika Antonio menoleh menatapnya, matanya entah bagaimana sudah kembali ceria seperti biasa. "Karena Lovi milikku seorang, ya kan?"

Lovino tidak tahu dia harus merinding atau tersanjung mendengar pernyataan itu. Dia berdeham, sedapat mungkin menyembunyikan warna merah yang mewarnai wajahnya. Dia sudah tahu Antonio memang sedikit bipolar, tapi mendengarnya seposesif ini... untuk pertama kali...

"Tadi...di sini ya?"

Lovino tersentak ketika jemari sang Spaniard mulai menelusuri dadanya, perlahan naik ke kerah bajunya. Darah mengalir deras ke wajahnya, menyuplai blushing di pipinya ketika dia merasakan napas Antonio begitu dekat dengan dadanya.

"...tempat si vampir sialan itu hampir menggigitmu..."

Sudahkah dia menyebutkan bahwa hawanya mendadak jadi lebih panas? Pemanasan global sialan...

"I-Itu tulang selangka, bego!"

Dia hampir bersumpah bisa merasakan Antonio terkikik kecil di dadanya.

"Mmm kalau begitu di sini~"

"C-Chigi! I-Itu jakunku!"

"Ah. Kali ini pasti bener..."

Ya. Kali ini bukan jemari yang bermain, tapi benda asing panjang yang hangat dan lembab. Lidah. Si bangsat itu menjilati lehernya!

B-Bukannya itu tidak terasa n-nikmat a-atau semacamnya sih...

"Mm...Lovi lezat sekali... Pantas saja hantu sialan itu mau merebutmu tadi..." Napas panas Antonio beradu dengan begitu sempurna dengan kulitnya yang mulai memanas oleh darah muda yang bergejolak. "Tapi... tidak ada yang boleh mencicipi Lovi yang lezat ini. Tidak sebelum aku melayangkan gigitan pertama..."

Lovino mengerang keras ketika gigi Antonio melakukan kontak dengan lehernya, dengan lembut menghisap kulitnya. Menandainya sebagai miliknya.

"B-Bas- Mmmnn... Bastardo..."

Spaniard itu tertawa kecil, mengubah posisinya sampai Lovino bisa merasakannya berada di depannya, kedua tangannya menopang berat tubuhnya di dinding di kedua sisi sang Italian. Lovino bersumpah dia sempat melihat seringai sekilas sebelum Antonio kembali membenamkan kepalanya ke lehernya.

"¿Te gusta, Lovinito?"

Damn bastard. Selalu tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Perlukan dia memberi jawaban?

"Ahh... ¿quieres más?"

Damn Antonio and his freaking build-in tsundere-translator...

Lovino tidak punya waktu untuk bahkan mengeluarkan desahan ketika bibir Antonio menyegel lembut bibirnya, perlahan memainkan lidahnya dengan sangat...sensual. Dia memang pernah dengar orang Spanyol terkenal jago mencium, tapi... hell, bahkan waktu mereka pertama kali jadian pun Antonio tidak se...senafsu ini.

Kedua bibir itu berpisah untuk kembali mencecap udara, namun Antonio tidak membiarkannya beristirahat. Dalam hitungan detik dua kancing atasnya sudah terbuka, menampilkan tulang selangka dan bagian atas dadanya. Cih. Sudah kepalang tanggung. Sebelum Antonio sempat menyerang bagian tubuhnya yang lain, Lovino membenamkan tangannya ke rambut ikal pasangannya, menariknya semakin dekat sambil balas menyeringai.

Jangan dikira cuma orang Spanyol doang yang jago nyium, bodoh!

Bahkan tanpa membuka matanya, dia tahu mata hijau itu pasti tengah terbuka lebar dalam keterkejutan. Tangannya berpindah dari rambut ke tengkuk Antonio, semakin menariknya ke dalam ciuman panas. Dalam kegelapan itu sudah sukar melihat tangan siapa milik siapa, mendengar suara selain desahan keras yang dikeluarkan mereka berdua...

"Vee! Fratello menggerayangi Fratello Antonio!"

"...glek"

"Gila, tsundere-tsundere gitu buas juga ternyata, si Lovino. Art, kamu bisa kayak gitu nggak?"

"Lo minta dijejelin scone bikinan gue, git?"

"...Su-san, aku malu..."

"...'ku iri..."

"Ah. Sumimasen, sepertinya kami datang di saat yang kurang tepat..."

Tarik kata-katanya barusan. Lovino Vargas sangat menyukai kegelapan. Atau apapun yang bisa menutupi keadaan mereka berdua yang tengah disinari cahaya senter pemuda Jepang sialan itu bagaikan bintang utama disorot spotlight di atas arena. Ditonton enam orang bertampang mangap seperti arwana kekurangan oksigen—minus Berwald yang tetap tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa tentunya. Tunggu, yang mengaliri hidung Berwald itu...darah? Demi scone rasa tomat, bahkan sampai Berwald pun mimisan melihat mereka?

"Ahaha. Jadi...umm enaknya kita lanjutin di mana?" Antonio tertawa gugup, tampak sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

Lovino bisa merasakan darah kembali naik ke kepalanya, namun kali ini bukan membawa kenikmatan. Melainkan kemurkaan. Dia berdiri, menarik keluar sebuah Colt 1191 dari saku jaketnya. Mereka semua, termasuk Antonio, langsung bungkam melihat senjata api yang biasanya dibawa mafia itu.

"LUPAIN YANG BARU AJA KALIAN LIAT, SIALANNN!"

"Berisik sekali, aru." Wang Yao menggerutu, menumpuk koin demi koin yang menjadi penghasilan mereka hari ini. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara teriakan teredam dan...yang barusan itu suara tembakan? Ah, pasti dia hanya membayangkan. Cuma orang kelewat paranoid atau punya koneksi dengan mafia yang cukup sinting untuk bawa-bawa senjata ke sekolah.

"Dikirain gampang apa, menghitung beginian. Anak jaman sekarang, aru..."

"Mm~? Memangnya, Jao bukan anak jaman sekarang, da?" Ivan Braginski berkata riang, tiba-tiba mengalungkan tangannya yang besar di bahu mungil pemuda China itu, membuatnya teratuk meja tempat dia menyusun koin-koinnya.

"Ivan! Lihat apa yang kauperbuat, aru! Sekarang aku harus menyusun semuanya dari awal! Ini semua salahmu, aru!" Yao mengeluh, telapak tangannya bertemu dahinya dalam keputusasaan. Sia-sia sudahlah hasil kerjanya tiga jam terakhir.

Ivan sebaliknya, malah tertawa kecil dan pada saat bersamaan mencengkeram lengan Yao yang tengah terulur untuk mengumpulkan koin-koin yang tercecer.

"Baiklah, aku yang salah. Sekarang...biarkan aku bertanggung jawab, da?" Senyum kekanak-kanakan sang Russian berubah menjadi seringai tak terbaca ketika dia memegang dagu si pemuda China, perlahan menuju bibirnya yang separuh terbuka...

Sampai pintu yang menjeblak terbuka membuyarkan momen yang telah dinantinya.

Yao berpaling cepat sebelum bibir mereka sempat bersentuhan, rona merah sedikit mewarnai wajahnya. Mata madunya sengaja menghindari mata violet sang pemuda Russia ketika dia melihat sepupunya bersender di pintu depan, tampang sedikit pucat terengah-engah.

"Kiku? Kau tidak apa-apa, aru?"

Yang ditanya hanya menutup pintu perlahan, tampak malu tadi lepas kendali sejenak, lalu berdeham.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa. Saya sudah berhasil mengantar para peserta pulang. Dengan ini, rumah hantu Obakeya resmi tutup untuk hari ini. Otsukaresamadeshita, minna-san." Pemuda Jepang itu membungkuk sopan, sedapat mungkin menyembunyikan bercak cat yang menodai lengan siku bajunya. Untung saja Lovino masih cukup waras untuk hanya mengisi pistolnya dengan peluru cat. Kalau sampai peluru betulan, pasti sudah melayanglah nyawa Alfred yang kena tembak tepat di jidat—yang membuatnya jatuh terjengkang bersama Arthur dan berakhir dalam posisi...silakan dibayangkan sendiri—dan Ludwig yang terkena di daerah...yang sangat menyakitkan bagi kaum pria.

Yah pokoknya, yang penting sekarang mereka semua sudah pulang dengan penuh kedamaian, dan dia sudah mendapatkan bahan doujin yang dibutuhkannya. Walaupun harus diakui, adegan Antonio dan Lovino itu jauh melebihi perkiraannya. Mungkin lain kali dia harus mencoba mengurung keduanya di loker gymnasium. Lebih sempit, lebih panas, lebih berpotensi untuk…

"Kamu juga Kiku, kau sudah berjuang keras." Elizaveta Herdervary tersenyum, mengulurkan segelas lemon tea buatannya sendiri, yang diterima Kiku dengan penuh syukur.

"Terimakasih, Erizabeeta-san. Suara jeritan yang anda keluarkan waktu itu sangat meyakinkan."

Dia melempar senyum pada gadis Hungaria itu, yang membalasnya dengan tawa renyah. "Mungkin iya, tapi tetap saja tidak sesukses Ivan. Dia berhasil bikin si Alfred itu lari tunggang langgang hanya dengan mencolek bahunya, kau tahu?"

"Da. Si Jones saja yang terlalu gampang ditakut-takuti. Mestinya tadi aku coba mencolek si Kirkland saja ya... Kayaknya bakal lebih seru, da." Sang Russian berkomentar riang, mengayun-ayunkan pipa air yang didapatnya entah dari mana.

Kiku tertawa gugup dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke kru-nya yang lain.

"Ah, Furanshisu-san? Wajah anda..."

Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Francis Bonnefoy langsung meledak dalam tangisan lebay, menutupi mukanya yang lebam dengan tangannya. Kiku menatap Elizaveta dengan pandangan heran, minta penjelasan.

"Jangan tanya aku. Dia sudah begini sejak kembali dari pos-nya di terowongan. Entah dia diapain sama Berwald tapi yang jelas, sekarang dia trauma." Gadis berambut cokelat itu menjelaskan, menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda Perancis itu penuh simpati.

"Heh, bukan cuma kamu yang sial, gitu loh!" Feliks Łukasiewicz nimbrung dengan logatnya yang tidak biasa. "Mereka nggak ada yang ketakutan ngeliat aku, masa! Salah satu malah dengan beraninya bilang aku imut! Padahal, kan, aku udah pake topeng serem, gitu loh! Hihhh dasar orang-orang gak berselera!" Pemuda Polandia itu curhat sambil mengibaskan rambut pirang sebahunya.

"Kau masih beruntung, Feliks..." Sahabat dekat Feliks, Toris Lorinaitis, ikutan curhat dengan muka merana. "Tadi waktu lagi nakut-nakutin mereka aku dengan begonya nabrak meja. Udah diketawain abis-abisan, salah satu dari mereka malah nawarin bantuan. Memangnya aku segitu menyedihkannya ya..." Pemuda Lithuania itu langsung pundung di pojokan, menangisi harga dirinya sebagai jadi-jadian yang tergradasi dengan kejam.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kiku, Gilbert mana? Masih jaga di elevator?" Elizaveta berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan yang makin lama makin emo.

Kiku menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan gelisah. "Ahh. Bairushumitto-san sekarang sedang ada di UKS. Dia agak...ah, kurang beruntung bertemu Kariedo-san…"

Mata hiijau Elizaveta melebar. "Hah? Gilbert dihajar Antonio? Kok bisa?"

"Soal itu saya juga kurang tahu detailnya. Nanti saja kita minta Eduarudo-san menunjukkan rekaman dari kamera tersembunyi di elevator. Ah kebetulan, saya juga ingin coba melihat rekaman bagian toilet, pos-nya Neshia-san. Sepertinya kita sukses besar di sana, para peserta tadi menjerit keras sekali..."

Tepat saat itu, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang melongok ke dalam ruangan, ekspresinya menyiratkan kepanikan.

"Mbak Eliza! Bisa tolong bantuin bentar di dapur? Si Willem bego itu tadi bikin kompor meledak, dan gawatnya sudah berjam-jam kita gosok jelaganya nggak hilang-hilang juga. Kalau Mas Kiku sampai ta-" Kalimatnya terputus ketika mata hitamnya bertemu mata cokelat gelap si pemuda Jepang. Gadis Indonesia itu langsung memucat.

"M-Mas Kiku! I-Ini bukan seperti yang anda kira! Saya sudah berusaha mencegah tapi si kepala tulip itu ngotot masukin arang ke kompor minyak..."

"Neshia-san," Kiku memotong pembelaan Nesia dengan sopan, firasat kurang enak mulai merasuki pikirannya. "Tadi…anda bilang anda berada di dapur? Sejak kapan?"

Gadis itu mengedip, kaget seniornya yang terkenal disiplin itu tidak menegurnya. "Ah. Engg sejak...tiga jam yang lalu, mungkin?"

"Terus, bagaimana dengan pos anda di toilet?" Kiku mulai merasakan keringat dingin merayapi wajahnya. Di sisi lain, Nesia malah jadi tambah panik dan kebingungan.

"Aduh! Saya benar-benar lupa! Pos itu nggak ada yang jaga! Duhh…maafkan saya, mas! A-Anda tidak marah kan?"

Kiku tidak mendengarkan Nesia yang berulang kali minta maaf, benaknya berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru diterimanya. Nesia dan Willem sudah berjam-jam ada di dapur, memperbaiki kompor meledak. Jadi, seharusnya di toilet sedang tidak ada orang? Kalau begitu, yang tadi berada di toilet dan membuat Ludwig dan yang lain sampai teriak-teriak ketakutan itu...

...siapa?

Bahkan di saat dia merasakan seolah sepotong es meluncur ke dalam perutnya, dia bisa mendengar sebuah senandung samar-samar dari sudut ruangan.

Kicir... Kicir kicir...

-fin


End file.
